


From Childhood

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbles for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://100moods.livejournal.com/"><b>100moods</b></a>, table over <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles for [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/), table over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html).

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Lambo/I-pin  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes:** Drabbles for [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/), table over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html).

  
**008; Awake**  
Lambo had always been a noisy sleeper. He talked in sleep, snored, and even tried to hit people. Sure, the last one wasn’t exactly something a ‘noisy’ sleeper did, but it was annoying, nonetheless. When they were kids, Lambo and I-pin would share the same bed. It didn’t matter, they were _kids_. There were times when I-pin would get fed up because he would kick her, and the whole house would wake up to the two toddlers screaming and wrestling at each other.

Those years had been some time ago. They grew up. They no longer screamed and wrestled. But, occasionally, they shared the same bed. It was more of a ‘friendship’ thing, though, rather than something romantic. Maybe it had something to do with the both of them being scared to admit their feelings?

I-pin was relieved that he no longer kicked her, and his snoring had died down. He still spoke in his sleep, though. This annoyed I-pin, but she swallowed it all because his arm was wrapped around her waist and it felt just too comfortable to chase away. Plus, she could sleep in the morning, when he got up.

And, when she heard him mutter her name in a tone she never heard him use when he was awake, I-pin blinked. It was such a calm voice, and so endearing to hear. And I-pin knew. She knew that they would never be the two toddlers again, screaming and wrestling, because when he spoke her name like that in his sleep, she knew she wanted to hear it again when he was wide awake and had his lips pressed against hers.

She knew that she was starting to fall for her best friend.  
  
  
 **050; Hopeful**  
I-pin had grown into a fine young woman, indeed. She filled out in all the right curves. Her hair was just perfect, even when she tried to hide it behind those tight braids of hers. Her eyes were slanted in such an enthralling way. Her accent was still Chinese, but her voice made him go through all kinds of dreamy states.

It was just too bad that she never seemed to notice the effect he had on him. Especially when she squealed and told him about the latest guy she met, and he would shake his head and roll his eyes, and remind her that _he_ was a guy.

“What’s your point?” I-pin asked curiously. “I _know_ you’re a guy.”

“I-pin,” He replied, carefully. “You’re not supposed to tell guys about your guy _crushes_. It’s just kind of sad for the guy you’re talking to. You make me feel like a girl.”

I-pin laughed, and she continued her story, anyway. Lambo smiled and listened this time, more patiently.

At the same time, he hoped that one day, he would be able to tell her why exactly he hates it when she does this. He would say, “You know I like you, right?” And he would hope that she would look at him with that smile of hers and say, “I know,” and maybe add a bit of teasing to reassure him, “I know. That’s why I provoked you.”

But, for now, he sighed and leaned forward, listening to her voice. For the time being, he could settle for being her best friend.  
  
  
 **064; Moody**  
“I… I think I like—“

_Poof._

I-pin stopped speaking, and she stared down at the tiny Lambo in front of her. He was staring up at her, grinning. Lambo, toddler version, seemed very amused at just what he had done. Sighing, I-pin took a seat and shook her head in exasperation.

She ignored the young Lambo who jumped up and down on her lap, yelling something about wanting to play. He reached up and squeezed her cheeks, and she did all she could do not to chase him around the house like she used to.

Really, what the hell? When she _finally_ got the guts to tell him.

It took a couple more minutes until there was another _poof_ , and Lambo, adult version, was back. He looked exasperated as he rested against the wall.

“Gokudera’s sister—you know, the crazy one.” Lambo said, calmly, but a bit annoyed. “She kept screaming ‘Romeo’ like some kind of Lunatic.”

I-pin huffed and looked away. “Really?” She asked, obviously unamused.

He grimaced. Why was she angry? And he remembered that she was trying to tell him something before he was sent to the past. He said, “What was it you were telling me?”

“Nothing!” And she rolled her eyes at him.

He raised an eyebrow and muttered something about ‘moody girls’, and hit the ground when something solid suddenly hit the side of his head.  
  
  
 **072; Pensive**  
Kyoko watched as the two children chased each other around the room, and grimaced when they broke something once or twice. Lambo had been teasing I-pin again, who yelled something in Chinese before attempting to wrestle him. Kyoko giggled, because she thought it was cute. And when they were finally tired, I-pin went up to Kyoko and climbed on her lap, resting her head.

“Hmph!” Lambo said loudly as he approached Kyoko and I-pin. He prodded I-pin’s head with a finger.

“Lambo-chan, that’s not very nice.” Kyoko said, smiling.

“You go away, Lambo!” I-pin complained in her broken Japanese, as she snuggled closer to Kyoko. But Lambo wouldn’t budge, and he lifted one of Kyoko’s arms and climbed under it. He stuck a tongue out at I-pin. “You go away!” I-pin repeated, annoyed.

“It’s okay.” Chuckling softly, Kyoko held the both of them comfortably, inches apart, to make sure they didn’t start another fight. After a couple of minutes, I-pin drifted off to sleep, and Lambo was staring at her strangely. “Yes, Lambo-chan?” Kyoko inquired.

“Closer! Closer!” Lambo whined, and he struggled to get nearer to I-pin, and Kyoko blinked as he lay down right beside the young Chinese toddler. “Lambo can’t sleep when she’s far!”

And Kyoko smiled when Lambo finally fell asleep, bringing silence to the room.

_’These two,’_ She thought with a soft smile as she watched I-pin try to push Lambo away, because he was kicking her in his sleep. _’…are going to end up together someday.’_  
  
  
 **075; Pleased**  
It was heaven, the way I-pin pressed her oh- _so_ -soft lips against his and held him around the neck with those arms of hers. And he would say something to her that would make her giggle against his skin, and he would be careful not to move much, because with the way she’s straddling him, _'accidents'_ might occur. And he didn't think they were ready for that, yet.

How did he get a girl like this, again? Well, they had known each other ever since. She was always yelling at him back then, and he was always teasing her. They had grown a lot since then. He never thought he would be able to get a girl, _this_ girl, in particular; because, I-pin was just perfect in his eyes, and he wondered why she chose him, of all people.

“You look pleased.” I-pin whispered against his ear, smiling. Lambo was playing with one of her braids.

“I am.” Lambo replied bluntly.

I-pin didn’t ask what he was pleased about, because she didn’t think it would matter. She kissed him over the corner of his eye—the one that he always kept shut, as if by habit. He shivered because it tickled, and she laughed at the silly expression on his face.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Lambo/I-pin  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Notes:** Drabbles for [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/), table over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html).

  
 **013; Calm**  
A child was crying, and everyone in the headquarters could hear it. Everyone could also recognize the voice—the Lambo they currently knew had been sent to the past, to be replaced by the snivelling young kid who cried every time he couldn’t get his way.

“Shut up, you stupid cow!” Gokudera yelled, only to be held back by Yamamoto. The silver-haired Italian hated it every time this version of Lambo appeared. Lambo was wailing about Reborn beating him again or something.

“Ssssh, Lambo.” Yamamoto said in a calming manner as he pat the toddler on the head. “Do you want anything?”

The infant only cried further. This was when I-pin arrived.

“They switched again?” She asked curiously in her Chinese accent. The young Lambo looked up at her, confused, as she leaned down and took him in her arms. “Hey, Lambo, why are you crying?”

Lambo sniffed, and both Yamamoto and Gokudera were impressed when he finally stopped wailing. They watched as the infant snuggled closer to I-pin. They also kept themselves from bursting out laughing when there was a loud _poof_. I-pin yelped and the present Lambo came back, crushing I-pin under his weight.

Lambo tilted his head and looked confused. "Why am I on you?"

I-pin yelled some curses in Chinese, and then said in Japanese, “Get off me, Lambo!”  
  
  
 **051; Impressed**  
I-pin and Lambo were sitting side-by-side, playing guessing games, when Gokudera arrived. The silver-haired Italian took a puff of a smoke and then pointed at Lambo, then said something in Italian. I-pin assumed that from Lambo’s expression, Gokudera had called him a Stupid Cow again. Lambo no longer retorted to this, though.

Gokudera seemed to be giving him some instructions, and the two of them conversed in Italian for a while. I-pin was impressed—she often forgot that her childhood friend could speak in Italian. It sounded so… well, really charming, the way he seemed to roll the words in his tongue. It was a good thing Lambo and Gokudera were speaking and not looking at her expression, or they would notice the blush emitting on her cheeks. She couldn’t understand why she saw Lambo as extremely irresistible at the moment, because she’s seen so many others speak in that language before.

When Gokudera left, Lambo stared at I-pin and asked, “Why are you so red?”

“What did you guys talk about?” I-pin asked, quickly changing the subject.

Lambo rolled his eyes. “He told me bring out the trash.”

He smiled to himself as I-pin suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
  
 **055; Jealous**  
Too many girls liked Lambo. In the mall or the park or whatever, so many girls would giggle at the sight of him. Some would even have the gall to approach him and flirt with him. Lambo, not really being charming on purpose, entertains them just because he thinks it’s wrong to upset a girl.

But there was a girl who was upset right there; I-pin was definitely upset. Once, they were walking side-by-side and Lambo excuses himself to buy some ice cream for the both of them, I-pin wonders what’s taking him so long. When she finally finds him, she realizes he’s speaking to some girl who’s so obviously _into_ him.

The girl stared as I-pin grabbed the two ice-cream cones from Lambo’s hands and buried one of it in his face. Content, I-pin smirks to herself and licks the ice-cream cone which she had decided to save. Lambo muttered something as he wiped his face on his sleeve and the girl walked away.

“Why do you always do things like that, I-pin?”

I-pin bit back a smile. “I don’t like waiting.”

Lambo didn’t answer her for a while. When they started walking, he finally said, “You know you’re the one I like, right?”

I-pin blushed and said nothing.  



End file.
